Vidmaster Challenge: Annual
Vidmaster Challenge: Annual is a new achievement where you have to complete Halo after 9/25/08 on four-player Legendary Co-Op with the Iron Skull activated, and everyone in Ghosts Bungie Weekly Update 9/5/2008. Achievement Tips *The only way to get Ghosts in the mission is to play on Legendary Co-op from Mission Start until the end. They will not show up if the level is started from Rally Point Alpha or if played on a Solo Campaign. There are four Ghosts directly under the ramp to the left as you exit the control room. *The Ghosts also have a major disadvantage against the Warthog: the ability of auto-aim. This problem means that some passageways guarded by carrier forms become almost impossible to access, attempting to speed past carrier forms is now impossible, because if your cross-hairs point at them you will lock on to them and drift towards them, resulting in damage to your ghost and, in fact, you may fall to your death. *A secret way has been discovered to complete the challenge much faster. It is possible to skip climbing up the tower by climbing up the slant on the way up, jumping across and landing 1 floor up. *Even though all players must ride a Ghost, only one of the players are required to reach the end on a Ghost for all four players to receive the achievement. This does not mean the other three aren't required to ride Ghosts. If the players reach a replacement vehicle during the ending run, they may use it only if his/her Ghost is destroyed. *The flooring sections near the end will fall out from under the last player if your ghost group is not tightly packed enough. Use the interior hall sections to tighten up your formation before exiting - the timing of the floor tiles is based on when you enter the open sections, not total time in the mission. Walkthrough *Start the level by going to the left side of the tower. There is a small raised snow bank. Have one player stand there and a second jump on his head. Now jump in an order so the guy on the head is on the ledge. Walk to the center of the tower where the big slanting pillar is. Now jump onto the ledge and walk to the top. You should see a ledge up to the cliff. Jump on that then to the cliff. Now get to cover and let the flood die off and then go back to the door. The 3 people at the base should stay put as they cannot die. Don't leave the auto turrets activated or they will kill you after the Monitor, altough they may die early during the Flood horde on top of the tower. If you did activate them you might want to destoy them. When you walk through the door all the other players will spawn. Finish the Fight like you normally would after this part. For a view of what to do, check here. Facts *The Vidmaster achievements do not reward the player with points but if all the Vidmaster achievements are acquired then the player will be rewarded with Recon armor for online play. Though, the player must also own a copy of Halo 3: ODST in order to finish the Vidmaster achievements. http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/reconclarification.html *There were some cases of people getting this achievement on the 24th of September, because of time zone differences. *There are seven Vidmaster achievements; four achievements can be found in Halo 3 while the other three are, as of now, to be released with Halo 3: ODST. *The Vidmaster Challenge: Annual is the hardest of the seven Vidmaster Challenges out of the four currently known challenges. *Following the completion of this level the normal cutscene will be different by instead of just a warthog a warthog and a ghost will jump in the Frigate. *If you look closely at the background there will be the Marathon symbol. Another Bungie game. Sources Category:Halo 3 Achievements